


Bedtime

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, Parent!AU, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumble prompt "Hamish and bedtime"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

Hamish Holmes hated bedtime. So much to the point that after his bath and after he had been dressed in his pyjamas, he ran and hid in the cupboard. 

Irene sighed and ran her hand through her thick brown locks as she walked through the apartment. She knew where he was hiding, it was always the same place. She looked into the living room to see her husband engrossed in some crime drama. "How don't you see it's the maid?! Idiots…" he shouted at the TV. Irene rolled her eyes. "It's the gardener…" she spoke under her breath. This made Sherlock look up at her, studying her face. "it's obvious. Hamish would even realise it was him." As Irene spoke she opened the cupboard door, her features softening at the sight of her son. She rests him on her shoulder and stands up.

As she turns around she sees Sherlock still starring at her. Irene bounces Hamish gently trying to get him off to sleep despite his quiet grumblings of protest "mummy…'m not sleepy…". She rubbed his back gently, watching her son as he finally gave in to sleep. Curling against his mother, small hands clutched at her clothes. 

"Remind me why I married you?" Sherlock finally spoke, breaking the silence. Irene raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow as she began to speak "Because you love me and because I'm the only one who knows the correct murderers on the crime shows." Sherlock went to speak but Irene interrupted him "Also, we have a son together. Granted, he came /after/ you married me. But he's still our son." Irene smiled sweetly at him and Sherlock took a minute to process things and simply nodded "You're right, as always…" he stood up and kissed her cheek "Pretty sure it was the maid…" He said as he walked past her to the kitchen.

Irene rolled her eyes, used to his behaviour. She walked to Hamish's bedroom and laid him down in his bed. Tucking the sheets around him before pressing a gentle kiss to his curls. "Goodnight Hamish. Mummy loves you" Irene turns on the nightlight before leaving the room, not shutting the door completely behind herself.


End file.
